Momentos
by xSilverDeath
Summary: Dulces momentos en la relación de Sasuke y Sakura. Desde la lujuria hasta el perdón. Tabla de frases.


**Título**: Momentos.

**Autor**: Elyan

**Summary**: Dulces momentos en la relación de Sasuke y Sakura. Desde la lujuria, hasta el perdón. Tabla de frases.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto pertenece al gran Masahi Kishimoto-sama. Si no fuera así, Itachi ya habría vuelto a la aldea y habrían dos mini Uchihas pelirrosas por Konoha. De Sasuke y Sakura, por supuesto.

**Advertencia**: Un poquito de Lime, tal vez alguien considere que me quedó un poco OoC, pero yo creo que no es así. Si así lo piensan, decidme mediante un review ;3

**Género**: Romance y humor.

**Rango**: T

**Extensión:** Tabla de frases, 1333 palabras.

**Publicaciones:** Sólo aquí.

**Notas de Autor**: _Ciao!_ Una pequeña tabla de frases que encontré por ahí, decidí escribirla basándome en el SasuSaku. Espero que os guste.

¡Disfruten!

Por cierto, nunca he sufrido el plagio, no quiero comenzar ahora.

* * *

#001. Hielo.

_Hielo_… Sakura estaba segura, total y completamente de que la mirada de Sasuke era puro y frío hielo. Pero, claro, hasta el hielo puede derretirse…

...

#002. Secreto.

Sakura se sobresalto. Sasuke, desde la puerta, arqueó una ceja.

La joven tragó en seco y bajo la mirada, sintiéndose extrañamente culpable. Porque Sasuke lo había descubierto, su placer secreto.

—Sakura… —comenzó el morocho—. No deberías guardar chocolate junto a la cama.

...

#003. Espejo.

Se miró al espejo no una ni dos sino tres veces; de perfil, de frente y de todos los ángulos posibles. Sakura se sentía una vaca. Un globo. Una morsa.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en acudir a sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que Sasuke entraba a la habitación. Y en silencio, este se acercó a Sakura y la abrazó, susurrándole un _'hermosa'_. Y no mentía, a sus ojos, Sakura era la mujer más hermosa, aún más si estaba embarazada.

...

#004. Tintero.

_Mierda… _Sakura maldijo una y otra vez al no poder concentrarse y manchar con tinta el papel. Y es que no es fácil tratar de rellenar un formulario cuando un sexy moreno te toca con toda libertad.

Al final, el tintero cayó, al igual que su resistencia.

...

#005. Nostalgia.

Sasuke miró al cielo y suspiró. Kami… Como extrañaba a Itachi… cada vez que pensaba en él, una nostalgia y melancolía infinita le llenaban… _Te extraño… aniki_…

...

#006. Sepia.

Tomó la vieja fotografía de la familia Uchiha, tan vieja que ya tenía un tono sepia dominante. Todos dignos, confiados… cuan capaces eran de mentir…

...

#007. Olvido.

— ¿Realmente lo hiciste, Sakura? ¿Realmente me has enterrado en el olvido? —preguntó Sasuke, en un tono extrañamente ansioso. Ella intentó mirarlo con firmeza, asintió… pero al instante bajo la cabeza, cerró los ojos y negó lentamente.

Sasuke se acercó y la abrazó, tan fuerte como para no dejarla ir, con esa desesperación de quien se aferra a algo creyendo que es un espejismo y teme verlo desaparecer.

...

#008. Travesura.

—Oi, teme, ¿Qué es eso en tu cuello? —preguntó Naruto con curiosidad. Sasuke se miró en una ventana junto a ellos y maldijo. Sonrió divertido al ver ese rojo chupetón que, como travesura, Sakura le había hecho. _Ya verás en la noche, Sakurita, ya verás_…

...

#009. Mordida.

— ¡Sasuke! —gritó Sakura al sentir el clímax llegar finalmente, acompañado de una fuerte y sensual mordida en su blanco hombro. Sasuke sonrió con malicia, su venganza apenas comenzaba.

...

#010. Corset.

Sakura frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes mientras Sasuke ajustaba la molesta prenda.

—¡Puta madre! —gritó finalmente, soltando todo el aire contenido. Sasuke rió disimuladamente, le divertía de sobremanera el odio de Sakura hacia el corset.

...

#011. Tempestad.

Sakura se estremeció al escuchar el nuevo trueno retumbar sobre sus cabezas, una gran tempestad se desataba. Inconscientemente se acercó más a Sasuke, mientras este solo la apretaba más entre sus brazos y besaba su rosada cabeza.

...

#012. Lujuria.

Sakura tembló de anticipación al sentir la fuerte mirada de Sasuke sobre sí. Lujuria, pura y densa lujuria, era todo lo que se leía en sus ojos.

Gimió, al sentir como el morocho la abrazaba con fuerza y la besaba con deseo. Le esperaba una larga, larga noche.

...

#013. Pies.

Sasuke suspiró, exasperado. Le irritaba de sobremanera que durante su primera cita, a Sakura le parecieran mil veces más interesantes sus blancos pies que él.

De pronto, pareciera que al juntarse tanto con Hinata, su timidez se le haya contagiado.

...

#014. Sangre.

Porque Sasuke nunca se alegro tanto de ver sangre como cuando, al despertar luego de su primera noche junto a su cerezo, unas diminutas gotas le proclamaban dueño de Sakura.

...

#015. Poema.

La cara de Sasuke era todo un poema.

Y es que era muy fácil malpensar al ver a Sai sobre Sakura, en una posición un tanto comprometedora.

—Pero si solo estabamos jugando al _twister._ —se excusó Sakura, al ver a Sai volar de un puñetazo

...

#016. Caballo.

_Una diosa_… fue lo único que Sasuke alcanzó capaz de procesar al ver a Sakura cabalgar un fuerte caballo a toda velocidad.

Ella nunca había montado a caballo, pero parecía como si lo hiciera desde siempre.

Y al ver a Sasuke a los ojos, supo que esa noche tampoco podría dormir.

...

#017. Estropicio.

Sakura bufó, indignada al ver el estropicio que habían dejado Sasuke y Naruto en la sala de su casa.

Naruto supo que una larga paliza venía, y Sasuke, bueno, Sasuke supo que tendría que empezar a hacerse amigo del sofá.

...

#018. Lirios.

—Cómprale flores —sugirió Kakashi —. Sakura ama las flores.

—Que sean lirios —agrego Ino —Son sus flores favoritas. Y acompáñalas de un chocolate, para que no note que se te olvido su aniversario.

Sasuke asintió, tomando nota mentalmente.

...

#019. Medias.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —chilló Sakura — ¡Eran mis últimas medias!

—Hmp. —el morocho volteó la cabeza. Sakura bufó, indignada. No entendía que tenía Sasuke con sacarle las medias con los dientes, lo de las bragas era entendible, pero, ¿las medias?

...

#020. Atardecer.

Suspiró.

Sakura amaba los atardeceres, y aún más si estaba junto a Sasuke para disfrutarlos.

...

#021. Sabana.

Sasuke sonrió enternecido.

El ver a Sakura entre sus sabanas, con sus blancos hombros al descubierto y los labios entreabiertos era una imagen única, una imagen de la que estaba orgulloso de ser el único de haber visto.

...

#022. Bufandas.

Sakura se estremeció con un escalofrío.

Estaba congelándose. Se arropó aún más con la bufanda que llevaba. Una bufanda negra con el símbolo del clan Uchiha, una bufanda que olía a Sasuke.

Sonrió y se apretó la negra bufanda con la nariz, ahogándose en el masculino aroma.

...

#023. Anillo.

Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco.

Cinco segundos pasaron con Sakura mirando intercaladamente a Sasuke y al hermoso anillo de oro blanco que este sostenía frente a ella.

_Oh, por Kami…_

...

#024. Gotera.

Una tras otra, las gotas caían imparables en su rostro.

Enfadada, Sakura se levantó de entre los brazos de Sasuke, decidida a cerrar la gotera de su tienda. Tomo una tela que encontró en el suelo y la pegó al agujero.

Al día siguiente, se percató que esa tela eran sus bragas. Y que, en medio de una misión con Sai, Naruto, Kakashi, Yamato y Sasuke, todos habían visto sus blancas bragas pegadas a modo de parche sobre el techo de la tienda.

_Mierda._

...

#025. Subterráneo.

Sasuke gruñó. Miró a Sakura, ataviada solamente por una bata de un rosa pálido, mirarle desde la puerta.

Y sintió el deseo, como un río subterráneo bajo su piel. Y el amor, como maremoto, arrastrarlo hasta las profundidades de esos brillantes y hermosos ojos jade.

...

#026. Perdón.

Sakura sintió las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas.

Sasuke se asustó, pensó que otra vez la había herido.

Pero no, eran lágrimas de emoción. Emoción por escuchar la prueba más grande de amor que Sasuke podía haberle dado.

_Perdóname, Sakura_.

...

#027. Hambre.

—Sasuke-kun... —comenzó Sakura, tentativa—. Tengo hambre, Sasuke-kun. Aliméntame.

Sasuke suspiró, en busca de paciencia. Que difícil era convivir con una Sakura embarazada y hormonal. El chico se levantó, resignado, pero una mano en su brazo lo detuvo.

—Nunca dije que fuera de comida…

...

#028. Carne.

Y ahí estaban, Sakura comiendo placenteramente un helado de chocolate, y Sasuke, mirándola como si fuera un trozo de carne.

Con hambre. Con deseo.

Un hambre que le traspasó en menos de un segundo.

...

#029. Obsesión.

—S-Sasuke-kun —gimió Sakura entre beso y beso. —Sasuke-kun…

Se besaban como si no hubiera mañana.

Adicción. Obsesión.

Dos palabras que describían a la perfección lo que Sasuke sentía por los labios de Sakura.

Una deliciosa obsesión. Porque Sakura era su droga. Y él no quería rehabilitarse.

...

#030. Monstruo.

— ¡Ah, ah, ah! ¡S-Sasuke-kun! —exclamó Sakura, perdida en el placer que el morocho le proporcionaba.

Era un monstruo. Un monstruo de deseo y lujuria que lo había poseído por completo, ansioso de escuchar más gemidos de Sakura, desesperado por sentirla más cerca, tan cerca como para fundir sus almas, beber su amor.

Porque la amaba, como a nadie, la amaba.

* * *

Y~... ¿Les gusto? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Chocolatazos? ¿Algo?

Es mi primera tabla de frases (¡Yey!) Espero haberlo hecho bien ^^ Si sienten que quedo un poco OoC, no duden en hacermelo saber por medio de un review, ya saben, para mejorar :)

¡Nos leemos!

.

.

.

Elyan, fuera.

.

.

.


End file.
